A messed up winter
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: When one of Sonic's foes join up with Eggman, It's up to Sonic and the gang to stop them. But...will they be able to? Read & Review! (Hehe...that rhymes..)
1. Chapter 1

A messed up Winter

**Neon: Hey guys what's up? Here's a new story! Now Silver will you do the honors?**

**Silver: Why me!**

**Neon: Because you're Silver! And if you do, you get a cookie!**

**Silver: Neon and Logan Hedgehog foreve does not own us, Sega does!**

**Neon: Good boy! *Throws cookie at Silver's face***

**Silver:*The cookie hits his head too hard and crumbles to the ground* NOOOOO!**

**Neon: Read & Review!**

Chapter 1: Guess Who?

With Eggman~

"I'll get that hedgehog if it's the last thing I do." The mad scientist doctor Eggman said to himself as he was rebuilding his that was destroyed by Sonic the Hedgehog earlier that week. "Do you know how many times you've said that Eggman?" Suddenly 2 hedgehog forms appear from the forest around Eggman's base. "Sonic, what do you want now?!" Eggman yelled full of anger. "If you would want to know, I'd like **kill** Sonic also." One of the shadowed figures spoke. Eggman's eyes widened. "You're not sonic, who are you?!" Eggman yelled with his eyes full of rage and curiosity. "If you'd shut up and open your eyes, you'd know doctor." When the shadowed figure said that, both hedgehog figures stepped out of the forest and showed themselves. "Scrouge, what are you doing here?!" There stood a green hedgehog with dark blue eyes, black sunglasses; a black leather jacket with flames on it, and scars on his chest was standing next to a teal hedgehog with light blue eyes and green streaks in his quills. "The one and only."

September 28th

With Amy~

In the city of Station Square, we see a huge crowd coming out of a mall in the right side of the town. Amongst the crowd you can make out a certain 16-year old hedgehog, Amy Rose. She had just finished her grocery shopping for the up coming winter. She was dressed in her usual red dress, headband, boots, and gold bracelets, but because of the low temperature, she was wearing a dark green dress coat, and a light blue scarf. She was walking home tired after the long day of shopping and carrying at least 20 bags of food in her hands. She sighed. "When I get home I'm going have a mug of hot cocoa. Hm, maybe I can bake a cake for the whole team. Maybe then Sonic will probably show me his thanks." Her mind then went to the thoughts of the town's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the 'Blue Blur.' 'That Sonic appreciate anything I do for him. But when I save his butt, he only goes back to fighting, looking for adventure, or just running away from me! I don't like chasing after him; I just want him to actually notice me. Maybe I should give up on him.' The rosette thought to herself. But what she didn't know was she was in the plan Scrouge was making.

With Eggman & Scrouge~

"What do you want from me?! I haven't done anything to you!" Eggman asked as he started backing away from the green hedgehog. "Nothing but an alliance. I want to kill Sonic, along with lightning here." Scrouge said pointing to the teal hedgehog beside him. "Who are you lightning?" Eggman asked no longer backing up. "I want my revenge on Sonic for him stealing someone important from me. I am also Scrouge's little brother. But I'm not really evil though, I just want to give him a black eye or something. I'm just helping Scrouge." The teal hedgehog said while fixing his gray finger less gloves. "But with your help, we can take over Mobius together!" Scrouge exclaimed. "What on Mobius do you think I'll help you?!" The mad scientist said. "We have more power and also have super speed so we'll be able to keep up with Sonic. We'll also help you make Eggman Empire!" Scrouge laughed. "Deal"

**Neon: I'll add new chapters later, anyway. Please give me more reviews guys that would be Great! Alright I'm out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

With Eggman, Scrouge & Lightning~

"But I'll need all 7 chaos emeralds." The doctor said. "Ha, why need 7 chaos emeralds when you can have 15." Scrouge said. "Yeah the positive 7 emeralds, and negative 7 emeralds, plus we could use the Master Emerald, so all together would be 15. Hey did you guys know the Master Emerald was made from the planet itself and that it has the power of the universe and..." Lightning said matter-of-factually. Eggman turned his head to Scrouge. "How old is he?" He asked. "He's 14-years old." Scrouge said flatly. "Did you know that the emeralds were made by a Hedgehog named 'Guleo Lotas'? And that…" "Anyway" Scrouge interrupted. "Lightning and I already have 4 positive emeralds, and 5 negative emeralds, so we need like 10 more." Scrouge said while moving his black sunglasses over his dark blue eyes. "It's 6 more." Lightning said while looking over at Scrouge. "Shut up." Scrouge Said while lifting up his sunglasses. "Well we should probably get to work now." Lightning said. "Yeah, but I gotta pay someone a visit." Scrouge said. "Alright, see you later Scrouge." Lightning said as Scrouge walked off. "Okay Eggman, lets start searching!"

With Amy~

Amy was just at her small light pink hose about to unlock her door when she heard footsteps approaching her. When she turned around her jade green irises met with Cerulean blue irises. Her eyes widened. She knew those blue eyes any where. "Scrouge! What are you doing here?!" Amy yelled as Scrouge grabbed her wrists which made her drop her groceries. "I just came here to give you visit, since your going to be dead in a few days." Scrouge chuckled. "What are you talking about?!" Amy yelled in his face.

"Whoa, I'm just speakin' the truth babe…unless." He smiled evilly. "…You become my bride." Amy's eyes widened. "**NO WAY!** I'm only 16-years old and I don't wanna marry you! I love Sonic!" Scrouge started to growl. He then slapped Amy across her face. "OW!" She screamed on pain. Scrouge then punched her in her right eye. "If you won't marry me, then _no one_ will." His claws squeezed her wrists tighter in result to drawing blood. "**SONIC!**" Scrouge then punched her in the stomach. "Ugh!" Amy coughed up some of her blood as Scrouge released her wrists. She then hit the floor. "Later babe, I have work to do." He said. Then he zoomed off. "S-sonikku…" She then fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was over at Tails' workshop, sleeping on the roof as the young fox worked on his new plane 'The Sonic Hurricane'. Sonic was just about to go into a deep sleep, when he heard someone scream his name. "SONIC!" The voice echoed in Sonic's ears and they twitched from hearing it. His eyes instantly shot wide open as he immediately knew who screamed it. "Amy!" Sonic jumped down from Tails' workshop roof and ran to the garage to go find the yellow kitsune. "Tails, Amy's in trouble! I'm going to go see what happened." The young fox came from under the plane. "Okay Sonic, call me to tell me what happened if it's bad." Sonic nodded. "See you later Tails!" Then faster than the speed of the sound, he was gone. Not a minute later did Sonic at Amy Rose's house. He gasped at the sight of her. She was on the ground in front of her house, unconscious, with her hair all over her face, and her coat barely on her. Her groceries splattered everywhere. "Amy!" Sonic ran up to her. "C'mon Ames, wake up!" Sonic yelled as he shook her. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing jade irises. "Sonic?" She said softly. Her jade eyes met with Sonic's emerald ones. "Yeah it's me Ames." Sonic got Amy to sit up. Amy then turned around with her back facing Sonic. "Amy? What's wrong?" He asked. No response. "Amy." No response. "Amy!" He put his arms on her shoulders to turn her around. When he did his eyes went wide with shock. She was crying so much. "Whoa whoa Ames, what's the matter?" He said trying to calm her down. "Scr-ouge…he asked me to be his bride or else I-I'm going to d-die in a few days…" Sonic's grip on Amy's shoulders tightened. 'That son of a biscuit! I'll rip his limps off if he lays a hand on my Amy! Wait, **_my _**Amy?! Where'd **that **come from?!' Sonic thought to himself. Amy started hugging Sonic's waist in an attempt to calm herself down, which was not working. Sonic hesitated for a minute but put his arms around Amy to embrace her. He thanked chaos that she couldn't see him blushing so hard right now. Sonic then felt his sides feel like they were getting a little damp. He looked to one of his sides only to get the shock of his life. Her wrists and arms were bleeding, badly. "Ames." He gently pulled her arms off of him. "Did he also do this to you…?"

She nodded. Sonic gritted his teeth. He could feel his teeth aching, but he didn't care. "Ames." She made no response. He lifted her chin up so they're eyes met. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. "I-It's all my fault Sonic." He shook his head. "No it's not." "But it is!" She cried. "I'm just a worthless piece of trash, too weak to even protect myself." Something inside Sonic then snapped. He then embraced her again. "A-amy never s-say that e-ever again…please. Your not worthless…you're the strongest girl I have ever met." She sighed. "Thank you Sonikku…" He lifted her chin up again. "I really think you should go into hiding Ames." He then sighed. "You can hide at my house…if you want." Her head looked up at Sonic's. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. 'She's so beautiful…Whoa, snap out of it Sonic! But…her eyes are so beautiful.' "Thank you Sonikku…" She said softly. He nodded. "Anything for my Ames…''He then started hugging her again in a warm embrace…


	4. Chapter 4

With Eggman, Scrouge & Lightning

"Yes! That's the last chaos emerald!" Lightning exclaimed obviously excited. "Finally, we only have to find the Mater Emerald now. Light and I can start looking for it while you can start putting the emeralds in the machine and controlling their powers." Scrouge said to Eggman. "Fine, just hurry up. I want to get rid of that little blue nuisance as soon as possible." Eggman said back to Scrouge as he snatched away the emerald from Lightning and getting in his hover craft to go back to the base. "Why do we need a machine for?" Lightning asked Scrouge. "We're going to use the chaos emeralds' powers to charge up the machine and give it their powers. And when that happens, we'll pummel that blue faker to the ground!" Scrouge yelled. "But I only want to give Sonic a black eye or something for taking something of mine. Not destroy him." Lightning said. "Oh, shut up!" Scrouge yelled. "Now on the radar Egg-head gave us, the Master Emerald should be in the Mystic Ruins on Angel Island that should be right…there!" Scrouge said while pointing to the direction they were to go. "Okay, but I'm only doing this for you so you would like me better." Lightning then got on Scrouge's back. "Let's get a move on!" Scrouge then zoomed through the trees' and grass to get to Angel Island.

With Knuckles~

In the Mystic Ruins, a red Echidna, Knuckles, sat there guarding the Master Emerald with his life. Sonic called Knuckles and Tails' and told them what happened with Scrouge and Amy and that they would probably be looking for the emeralds to help them, so Knuckles called Silver and Shadow over thinking he would need some help.

At the bottom of the mountain of stairs was a white hedgehog with gold eyes, Silver, playing cards with a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and ruby-red eyes, Shadow. "Do you have a red diamond?" Shadow asked Silver. "Go fish." Silver replied. "Silver, you do know this isn't 'Go Fish' right?" Shadow asked while arching an eyebrow.  
Agh, how long has it been now Knuckles!" Silver complained as he threw his card up in the air. "About 2 hours." Knuckles replied while opening his eyes to reveal two dark orchid purple irises. "Well do you see anything yet?!" Silver whined. "I don't know about you guys, but I since some serious strong power." Shadow said as he put down his cards. In the distance you could make out 1 hedgehog figure running towards the guys while another hedgehog was on its back. "Yes, now we can fight!" The white 17-year old hedgehog exclaimed. "Aw look, the white one wants to play and fight while the black one stands there silent as a doll." Scrouge chuckled as he stopped in front of Silver and Shadow while Lightning was getting off his back. "Dude, that sounds so racist." Lightning said. "Shut up!" Scrouge yelled at Lightning trying to get him to be quiet. (The song 'I Am' by 'Crush 40' starts playing) "Enough chat Scrouge! We know what you did to Amy and that you're here to steal the Master Emerald! So back off!" Shadow yelled at Scrouge. "Hmm, let me think. No." Scrouge said back. Shadow smirked. "Fine, then let's fight!" Scrouge then ran up to Shadow and tried to punch him but Shadow dodged it. "Chaos Spear!"

With Silver & Lightning~

"What's with the music?"Silver asked. Lightning shrugged. "I dunno. Shadow and Scrouge don't seem to notice it. Wait…shouldn't we be fighting?" Silver nodded. "Yeah." Both went silent. "You wanna go over there and talk?" Lightning asked. Silver shrugged. "Sure." About half an hour went by, then Knuckles yelled to Silver and Shadow. "Silver, Shadow! Something's wrong with the Master Emerald!" Suddenly the Master Emerald started glowing black. Then a light blue hedgehog came out. His hair was sticking up, and his shoes were red and blue. His eyelids opened to reveal 2 dark green irises. He started laughing evilly. Everyone gasped and looked at him in shock. He grinned. "Guess whose back?"


	5. Chapter 5

With Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Scrouge, & Lightning~

"Nazo?!" Everyone yelled at once. "Yep, and I have more power this time." He laughed darkly. "S-shadow, I don't think we can defeat Nzo along with the other guys." Silver a bit nervous. "Yeah, this is big…" Shadow said back worriedly. "Now…**DIE!" **Nazo then had 2 purple energy spheres in his hands. Then he shot them at Silver and Shadow which sent them flying. "Aghhhh!" They then hit a big rocky mountain. The impact caused the mountain getting a few giant cracks in it.

Nazo turned to Knuckles and smiled wickedly. "Your next red." He made another dark purple energy sphere and shot it at Knuckles which made him fall of the mountain to the ground. Plus, making him unconscious from his head hitting the ground so hard. Silver then turned his head to Shadow. "Gah, S-shadow, I don't know if we can beat this guy." Silver said weakly. "I-I know." Shadow said back. They both screamed at the top of their voices. "**Where are you Sonic?!**"

With Sonic & Amy~

"C'mon Amy, are you done packing yet?" Sonic groaned as he was lying on Amy's bed. "I'm almost done Sonikku! Just be patient!" She yelled back from her hall closet. Sonic then got up and walked around her bedroom. 'She sure has matured a lot over the years.' Her room was a light lavender purple colour, her carpet was a dark orchid with a few blue dots on it, her bed was hot pink with dark pink and blue pillows, and her dresser was violet. Sonic looked over her dresser and saw a picture fame that caught his eye. It was him and Amy. She was hugging him at her 14th birthday party 2 years ago. He could make out a slight blush on his cheeks. He chuckled. He then went over to her bed again and saw a Sonic plushy of himself. He smiled at it. 'Oh Amy, if only you knew… His eyes widened. 'Hold on, knew what?!'

_'You love her…'_

'What the heck. First of all, who are you?! Second of all, I'm not in love with her. I'm not in love with anybody!' Sonic screamed in his head.

The other voice chuckled. _'Stubborn, as usual. I am the other voice in your head. OOOoooo. Spooky right?'_

'No.'

_You're no fun. Anyway, you don't love anybody because you love Amy. Why do you think your heart rate speeds up as fast as you can run when you're around her? And that you get nervous every time you talk to her. How do you explain that blue blur?'_

'…'

_'Exactly, you know I'm right'_

'Whoa hey, I don't like Amy! She's just a friend, even though she's cute, has beautiful eyes, and nice long slender legs- oh no that's not what I mean!'

'_Whatever man, either way, I'm right.'_

'Shut up.'

_'Ha, you just told yourself to shut up so…'_

"Shut up!"

"Who do you want to shut up?" Sonic looked to his side to see Amy with her hands on her hips with eyebrows narrowed. In one of her hands she had her pink suitcase. "No one, just my thoughts." He looked at her. She was wearing a grey tank top, purple shorts, and black boots, with her same bracelets and head band. "Why'd you change?" He asked. "Oh, my other ones were ripped because I fell on some rocks." She replied. "Well, let's go." _Take off at the speed of sound, Bright lights and colours all around! _"Oops! I got it." The blue male took out a light blue flip phone from his quills. "Hello?"

_"Sonic! It's Tails; Knuckles just called and said that he, Silver, and Shadow are in trouble in the Mystic Ruins! He said someone was trying to steal the Master Emerald! Go over there and Hurry!"_

He hung up. "We have a delay, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow are in trouble and we gotta help them. So we have to hurry!" Amy nodded. Sonic picked Amy and her suitcase up bridal style and zoomed off.


End file.
